No it can't be!
by QuestionableSince1996
Summary: new scars, old memories, and a secret about Kuina that Zoro never knew about, but a secret that Tashigi kept.  might change the tittle?  ZOTA! RATED T for safty! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Help Me

_I do not own one piece: So that means I don't own the sexy Zoro._

_Chapter 1: Help Me._

Tashigi didn't know what to do in this situation. She was scared, well it didn't show on the outside, but on the inside she was freaking out to no end. She was scared.

She lifted her right hand right above her chest and started to play with the little gold locket, the locket that once belonged to her older sister. She looked down at it, it was simple yet complicated just like her, with its small oval shape, short cut designs, and the first letter of her name in the center, K. and every time she was scared, nervous, or just didn't know what to do she would say the same thing over and over again till she got an idea, '_What would she do?_'.

She looked back up at the men that had now gotten closer, she self concisely dragged her hand down her hip to get her sword but then remembered that they had thrown across the ally. She looked around to see if there was an exit anywhere, but found none. And if she tried to make one she probably couldn't go far. '_But if I make a lot of noise someone is bond to come._'

So she did the one thing that she could do, fight, fight as loud as she can. She first punched a tall skinny guy on her left with her right fist, then turned and punched a shorter guy with a big nose on her right with her left. She then kicked two guys that looked like twins in the place where the sun don't shine, next she got on her hands and put one foot on either side of the tall muscular men's heads pushed them together making a cracking sound. But before she could get back on her feet the leader of the gang yelled an order. 'HOLD HER DOWN!' two of his men grabbed her arms and dragged her across the ally and held her ageist the wall, during this her glasses decided to fall off. The leader started walking over to her with a knife in his right hand. 'We're goin' to have some fun with ya, girly.' He then put his left hand on her hip and started to drag it up till it reached the bottom of her breast, but before he got any higher her right leg made impact in between his legs. His face then made one of pain, after the pain started to sub side he yelled at his crew. 'YOU IDIOTS I SAID HOLD HER DOWN! ALL OF HER!'

Then another two men came and held down both her legs. The leader looked pissed 'Let's get dis over with.' He then started to rip the fabric of her shirt open with the knife, but at the same time cutting her, she winced as he kept going. Blood was now coming down her chest from the cut he gave her, she knew it wasn't going to be too bad but she will probably need stiches after this, that is if someone would come already!

Looked at her shirt, or what was left of it, she saw that left sleeve was cut off along with the bottom half of her shirt and pants, and there seemed to be cuts on her left arm and as well as her legs. She was starting to get dizzy '_it's thanks to the loss of blood! Damn it! Where is everybody!_' her pray seemed to work because someone had finally showed up. But he was a blurry figure, and her vision was starting to get worse 'Shit.' She didn't know if she said it or not, but one things for sure, before she blacked out she said two things that she hoped the man could hear her say 'Help me.'

TBC

A/N: So this is my first ZoTa fiction. I hope you peoples like it. I know it's short but it's better to have it great and short then awful and long. I would like to get some reviews in. the fast I get reviews the faster I can put up the next chapter, well that's what I hope anyway. Umm…if there are any questions you have I will gladly answer. XP well hope to write soon!

Bye!

Love, F.H.E.G.


	2. Chapter 2 Not you

I don't own One Piece: :(

_Chapter 2: Not you_

'_Where the hell am I?_' Zoro looked around the small town he had 'mysteriously' ended up after 'following' Nami's specific directions. '_Nami is going to kill me!_' Zoro fearfully thought.

The town wasn't half bad. It had a few small stores, a bar, which he made a mental note not to forget, couple of restaurants, and some small houses. The town even had a dojo and a park, which he had to say, was a pretty good size.

"Damn it! This isn't getting me anywhere!" He slapped his head. He looked to see if anyone could give him directions to the docks, but before he could even find anyone he had tripped and fell flat on his face.

'_What the-_' he was shocked to see that what had tripped him was a sword. '_What the hell?_' he picked up the sword carefully scared that maybe it was a trap to capture him while his guard was down. But when he saw that no one was going to attack him, he delicately inspected it. After about a minute of inspection of the sword, he deemed it real. '_But who would leave a sword like this here?_'

"YOU IDIOTS I SAID HOLD HER DOWN! ALL OF HER!" Zoro turned around. He saw a group of men huddled around, from what he could see was a woman and their leader. He looked closer to see that the woman, whom they were hovering over, was bleeding.

Zoro put his hand on his Wadō Ichimonji. He started to walk over to the group of men but stopped when she looked at him and said "Help me." She then fell limp in the arms of the bastard that was hurting her. Zoro was furious. He wanted to kill those sick bastards.

"Sorry girly. But no one's comin'!" the leader and his men laughed at the now unconscious girl. Zoro had now started to tie his bandana around his head, and then placed two of his swords in his hands.

"Leave her alone." The group of men turned around to see who dared interrupted their play time.

"Who the hell are you?" their leader said as he got up from the floor, pushing the girl off of him, she landed head first onto the concrete floor.

"Oi! Stop it!" Zoro pointed the cursed sword at them.

"Or what?" The leader said as he kicked her in the ribs.

"I'll kill you." Zoro hissed as he got in his fighting stance.

"You? Kill us?" the leader laughed as he pointed to himself and his gang. He then spit at the girl "That's a good joke!" he and his gang erupted into laughter.

Zoro smirked, he loved proving people wrong. '_I'll save him for last._' He then started to charge at the group of men, swinging his swords, cutting anything or anyone in his way. After about 5 minutes of beating the living shit out of the group of men, he turned around and glared at the leader, who looked like he was about to pee in his pants because of the way Zoro was staring at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I'll never do it again! Please forgive me!" the man was on his hands and knees begging.

"No." the man closed his eyes as Zoro swung his sword down past his head landing right in front of him.

The man looked up at Zoro "Why?" Zoro then grabbed his sword and placed back into its case. (A/N I don't know what it's called.)

Zoro looked down at the man "Because it would be a waste of my time to kill someone as worthless as you." The man then looked at his men that were now limp on the floor. "Like I said 'a waste of time.' They're unconscious." Zoro walked over to the sword he found earlier. "Is this yours?"

The man looked up. "No, it's the girl's and so are the glasses."

"Glasses? Where are they?"

The man pointed to the corner of the ally. He bent down picking up what remained of the glasses and put them in the pocket of his green jacket. After he placed the girl's sword in between the red sash and his jacket, so it couldn't fall off. He then walked over to the girl. He bent over and picked up her wrist to check for her pulse. It was there but very low. 'I_ need to get her to Chopper and fast._' He pushed the hair out of her face, to get a good look at the girl, and was shocked by what- or should I say-who it was. '_Shit it's that marine girl! What the hell is she doing here?_' Zoro was so shocked that he couldn't move; she looked different from the last time he saw her. She had longer hair, and just like both Robin and Nami, she had bigger… well… everything (A/N Butt and Boobs) '_Just my luck!_' he then remembered that if she didn't make it to Chopper quick, she might die. So he bent down put his left arm under bother legs and his right under her head and gently lifted her up. He then turned to the man.

"Where are the docks?"

The man pointed to his right "Just head that way." Zoro started to run, but in the opposite direction. "The other way."

"Right!"

Zoro ran as fast as he could to the docks, and every minute or so he checked to make sure she was ok. After about 10 minutes of running he finally made it to the docks. It took him, not even a minute to find and get on the Sunny.

"Oi, Marimo!" Zoro looked up to see Sanji.

"What?" Zoro hissed.

"What took you so-" Sanji had finally realized the woman in Zoro's arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT WOMAN!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Zoro looked around the Sunny. "Where is Chopper?"

"In his room-" But before Sanji could finish, Zoro was running at full speed to Chopper's medical room.

When he reached the room he kicked the door open scaring Chopper in the possess. "AHHHH! ZORO! DON'T DO THAT!" Chopper put his hove on his chest. He then looked up to see that Zoro was carrying an unconscious bleeding woman. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Zoro looked like he was about to pop a vain "I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!"

"AHHHHHH! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO A DOCTOR!"

"YOU ARE A DOCTOR!"

"Oh, right." Zoro walked over to the small bed, which was placed in the room, and slowly laid her down. Then Chopper rolled the small seat over to the bed and started to examine the wounds she had gotten. "What happened?" Chopper said not taking his eyes away from his patient.

"She was being rap-" but before he could finish an image of Kuina in her position popped into his head. He shook his head hard, trying to shake away the image.

"Oh." Chopper then noticed the cut going down the middle of her chest down to her stomach. "Well I'm going to have to ask you to go." Chopper got down from the seat and started to push Zoro by the legs out the door. "And you have to tell Luffy and the others about her."

"Ok." Zoro said taking one last look at the marine before Chopper closed the door on him. Then he started to walk over to the kitchen knowing full well that his captain would be sitting there stuffing his face with food. "Oi, Luffy!" Zoro said as he opened the door. He was right; the rubber man was sitting at the table eating a plate stacked high with food. Luffy looked up to see his first mate with blood all over his chest and jacket.

"Yea?"

"Ship meeting."

T.B.C.

A/N: so here is the second chapter for No it can't be. I hope you like it! Please review! Um If you have any advice on what I should do next please share! If any questions ask! Until next time!

Love, F.H.E.G.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm six

I do not own One Piece: :(

_Chapter 3: I'm six_

Luffy gave Zoro a worried look. "Ok?… But why is there so much blood on you?" Luffy stretched out his hand showing him the blood stains that covered his jacket and chest.

Zoro looked down at the blood soaked material then looked back at his captain "That's what I want to talk about."

Luffy's eyes grew larger till they became the size of a plate. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Zoro glared at Luffy. '_Why is everyone blaming me for something I didn't even do!_'

"Awwwwww, Maaaaaannnnnnnn! I thought you did something cool!"

"GOD DAMN IT! LUFFY! CALL THE FREAKIN MEETTING!"

Luffy ran out the door, and jumped down to the grassy part of The Sunny. "HEY! EVERYONE! MEETTING TIME!"

First came Sanji and Brook, and then came Usopp and Franky. Nami then came out with a half drawn map in her hands "If this meeting is about you wanting food I'm not even going to bother."

"This is about the marine swords-women on board." Everyone, except Zoro, looked up to see a cocky looking Robin who was comfortably sitting in the crow's nest. "Isn't that right, Mr. Swordsman?"

Everyone then turned to Zoro as their eyes began to grow in size, all of them then realized the blood stains on his chest and jacket. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zoro was about to yell at them but Luffy interrupted.

"Where is Chopper?" Everyone except for Zoro gave him a shrug, as if telling him they didn't know.

"He is healing the marine's wounds." Robin said in a, calm and collected voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" everyone glared at Zoro.

"DO YOU WANT THE MARINES COMING AFTER US?" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Franky and Brook yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THAT BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" Sanji said with fire in his eyes.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Usopp cried.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Zoro snapped. It was like the 6th time someone had thought he did something he didn't do, and it was starting to get annoying!

"What happened, Mr. Swordsman?" Zoro looked up at Robin who was climbing down from the crow's nest.

"How do you know something happened?" Zoro interrogated her.

"Well for starters, you have blood all over you," an extra hand that came out of his left shoulder pointed to his blood stained jacket and chest. "And there is an un-concise Swords-woman in Chopper's office."

Everyone then again turned to Zoro with accusing eyes, they all opened they're mouths ready to say the same things they had said to him not that long ago. But before they could Zoro stepped in and said the same thing he replied. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Nami then sighed "Ok, fine you didn't do anything." Then pointed at him, "But tell us what happened and why she is here and not with the marines!"

"That's why I told Luffy to call the meeting." Everyone then started to relax and listen to the story. "I was just" Zoro stopped and tried to figure out a way to tell them how he found her without tell them he got lost trying to find his way back to the docks. "Umm… walking around town… yeah walking around town!"

"More like walking in circles." Usopp said under his breath.

"You got lost after I specifically told you how to get back." Nami smacked her head. "Then again I was giving them to Zoro so of course he would get his sleeping ass lost."

"SHUT UP!" Luffy Yelled. Everyone gave him an odd look. "Keep going."

Zoro then continued the story. He told them about how he beat the living daylights out of the gang, and how he thought bringing her to Chopper was the better option than letting her die there or bring her to the marines, getting accused for rape and getting arrested for something that the marines wouldn't believe he did.

Nami sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Fine she can stay," then she had an evil glint in her eyes that only meant money was going to be involved, and whenever she had that look in her eyes, it was usually directed at the men of the ship. "But…" she directed her look at Zoro. "It'll be 30% interest on how much we have to spend on her."

"You are evil." Franky said.

"I know." Usopp said quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Nami yelled with fire in her eyes.

Both men looked like they were about pee themselves. "Nothing."

"Maybe I can ask her what color are her panties when she awakens from her sleep." Brook asked.

Everyone, except for Zoro, Luffy, and Robin, turned and yelled at him. "NO YOU WILL NOT!"

"Oh so I'm guessing you told everyone already." Everyone turned to see Chopper holding a piece of paper that looked a lot like a list. Zoro gave him a short nod that Chopper took as a yes. "Good, because I have some news." Everyone once again gave Chopper their attention. "The good news is she's alright. She lost a lot of blood, but I got her pretty stabled but she will need to eat and drink the things on this list to get her on track." He said as he gave Sanji the list of foods. "She also has a lot of stiches, so if she is not careful they will open." Then his small furry face hardened. "And here is the bad news, she-" Chopper was interrupted by a loud crash. Everyone looked up the stairs. To see a Girl with dark blue hair, that reached her mid back, lightly tanned skin that was bandaged to cover her chest, arms, and legs, and a thin blue robe raped around her frame to keep her warm.

The girl didn't look scared, if anything she was happy to see them. She ran down the stairs only to tripping at the end, but before she landed face first on to Grass covered floor Zoro caught her. She looked up, she didn't seem too shocked. "Hi my names Tashigi. But my sister calls me Tash. I'm six." She said, once Zoro put her back on her feet, she held up 7 figures showing how old she will soon be.

Everyone, except Zoro, then turned to Chopper silently begging him not to say what they all knew she had. "She lost her memory. And she thinks she's six."

**This one wasn't as good as the other two. But it will get better I promise. I know it's a little bit weird but I wasn't sure how old Zoro was when Kuina died so I'm guessing. Review, ask questions, or fave it! Thanks for reading! And sorry it took too long to post!**


End file.
